Le Jugement Final des Dieux!
by Hanelyss
Summary: Les Dieux ont accordés une seconde chance de vivre à Atem. Malheureusement il ne se doute pas un instant de ce qui va s'abattre sur lui. Un ancien ennemi resurgit de l'ombre, bien décidé à se venger et là-haut dans les Cieux, une divinité haut placée le surveille, de très près.. Comment Atem va réagir et s'en sortir face à tout ça ? Et surtout l'amour sera-t-il plus fort que tout ?
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle Fanfic ! Enfin, elle n'est pas si nouvelle que ça à vrai dire…

C'est une fanfic que j'ai posté ici il y a très longtemps (2005) qui était connue sous le nom de « la mémoire de la reine ! Et ensuite la bataille de l'amour ! »

Que dire ? C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a très longtemps et que j'ai ressortie de mon « placard » Afin de la remettre au goût du jour. Depuis 2005 mes idées ainsi que mon style d'écriture a évolué (heureusement pour moi lol) J'ai donc décidé tout récemment de la re écrire entièrement avec mes nouvelles idées !

Je dois dire que j'ai longuement hésité avant de faire quoique se soit. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis également. Et ce n'est que tout récemment après 7 ans, que j'ai enfin trouvé une version original et surtout définitive à cette Fanfic.

Il s'agit d'une Fanfic Cross over entre dbz et chamerd. (oui moi j'aime bien mélanger les mondes. ^^)

Dans cette histoire Yami-Bakura a son propre corps, et devenu le jumeau de Bakura et se fait appeler « Bakura ou pilleurs de tombes. » Tandis que le gentil se appeler Ryô.

Le scénario se déroule pour dbz après la saga Boo et pour Yugioh, 5 après qu'Atem ait rejoint le monde des esprits.

A noter que dans cette histoire, Son Goku et Chichi ont eut une fille, Maëllyss (qui est mon personnage principale.) Que Chichi a une sœur cachée qui a eut un fils, qui n'est autre que Ryô. Donc Ryô et est le cousin de Maëllyss. Et pour finir Atem également de retour dans le monde des vivants et a aussi son propre corps.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout, du pourquoi du comment au cours de l'histoire. (Je ne vais quand même pas tout vous raconter maintenant non mais !)

Il y aura sûrement des clins d'œil de passages de dbz, de charmed etc. Donc ne soyez pas surpris de les revoir. Bien évidemment, les scènes en questions seront revisitées par mes soins. ^^ (Autant prévenir que guérir comme on dit lol)

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérence car même si des fois on fait en sorte de tout vérifier, on est jamais à l'abri. ^^'' Donc je m'en excuse d'avance !

Donc voilà. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Prologue :**

_C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait à Domino ville. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et partout à chaque coin de rue, on pouvait voir une ribambelle de personnes s'activer dans tous les sens pour aller au travail, au lycée ou tout simplement flâner et profiter du beau temps qui s'offrait à eux._

_Non loin de toute cette agitation, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années qui parlait au téléphone. _

_- Mais non ! Si tu prends les rideaux blancs ça va faire trop triste… ou alors prends des voilages de couleurs pour que ça soit assortit ! ah et tu peux t'occuper de prendre des assiettes, verres et services de cuisine ? Non parce qu'avec tout ça j'ai pas du tout eus le temps de le faire… mais oui, mais je sais que ça peut attendre et que ceux que ma mère nous donne, ça dépanne, mais on en a pas assez. Donc je préfère acheter un assortiment complet !_

_Elle semblait tellement prise par sa conversation téléphonique qu'elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et bouscula quelqu'un sur son passage. Sous l'effet du choc, la personne fit tomber par terre ce qu'elle avait entre les mains._

_Prise par surprise, la jeune femme sursauta et regarda la personne qu'elle avait heurtée, se retourner vivement vers elle. C'était une femme. Une femme qui devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle était d'une taille moyenne et son teint était halé. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bleus._

_- Je, euh…_

_Elle se figea sur place fixant cette dernière en clignant des yeux. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que son téléphone était toujours allumé. Sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle, elle remit son téléphone près de son oreille et s'exclama :_

_- Ecoute fais comme tu peux, je te rappelle !_

_Puis elle boucla son téléphone et pris un air confus._

_- Je, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue…_

_Machinalement, elle se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'il y avait par terre en affichant une mine embarrassée._

_- Ce n'est rien, cela peut arriver !_

_L'autre femme se baissa également pour récupérer ses affaires et se redressa lentement tout en regardant avec des yeux ronds son interlocutrice qui lui tendait documents. Cette dernière remarqua qu'elle la regardait d'une manière assez étrange, presque troublante…_

_Elle la détaillait tellement du regard qu'elle avait l'impression de passer sous des rayons X et cela la mit mal à l'aise…_

_- Il, il y a un problème ?_

_- Non pas du tout… Dites-moi, aimez-vous tout ce qui est en rapport à la mythologie Egyptienne ?_

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle lui demandait une telle chose._

_- Euh oui, en général, oui ! pou… pourquoi ?_

_- Et bien je pense que ceci devrait certainement vous intéresser !_

_Elle lui tendit une feuille où il était marqué : « L'Egypte ancienne, tous les secrets sur cette civilisation, leur mode de vie et leurs jeux... »_

_- Mer…_

_- Bonne journée !_

_Puis elle partit laissant la jeune femme son papier d'invitation en main. Elle marcha quelques mètres puis croisa la route d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_- ça va sœurette ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme…_

_- Marek, appelle Yugi tout de suite !_

_- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je crois qu'on la retrouvée …_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde! Voilà donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous x))_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le déménagement !**

* * *

_Le soleil brillait de mille feu sur une petite maison non loin de Domino ville. On pouvait apercevoir au loin des gens s'activer les bras chargés de cartons de déménagements. Maëllyss la fille du célèbre Son Goku allait enfin eménager dans sa propre maison. Et pour ce faire, ses parents ainsi que ses frères étaient venus l'aider._

- Lylyss je mets ça où ?

_Demanda le père de la jeune femme qui avait les bras chargés de carton. Celle-ci qui avait un gros carton entre ses mains s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. De toute la famille de Son Goku, c'était la seule à ne pas ressembler purement à un Saiyan. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, envrion 1m63. Le teint légérement bronzé, ses cheveux blonds légérement ondulés lui descendaient un peu au dessus de la poitrine et ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair profond, presque jaunes._

- Hm, mets-le dans le salon, on va tout regrouper là-bas et ensuite monter par étage les cartons qu'il faut, ça sera plus simple !

_La jeune Saiyan rentra à son tour pour déposer son carton et poussa un soupir de soulagement de de bonheur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour elle._

- Je crois qu'on a tout, tu n'as pas d'autres cartons ? Q_uestionna Son Goten en regardant sa sœur._

- Euh non, c'était le dernier !

- Heh, ça va faire bizarre de plus te voir à la maison…

- Je sais, mais il fallait bien que j'eménage un jour dans mon propre chez moi ! Je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison de toute façon… Et en plus tu n'auras plus quelqu'un pour te dire d'arrêter de sqautter le téléphone comme ça, hm!

- Mais tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer ? _Demanda Son Gohan qui revenait du premier étage._

- Oh non, je ne pense pas et puis Ryô et Bakura sont avec moi, donc je ne serai pas seule ! d'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver…

- Quand j'y pense, c'est vraiment mal fait pour ce pauvre Ryô, perdre ses deux parents comme ça, c'est affreux… _Fit remarquer Chichi avec une mine triste._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, ça va être dur, mais il finira par s'en remettre ! et nous sommes là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Et je pense que c'est une bonne idée que Lylyss et lui fassent une collocation ! _Répondit Son Goku en essayant de rassurer sa femme._

- Tu veux dire, eux et moi ! Rectifia Maëllyss sur un ton amusé.

A ces mots, le Saiyan se gratta la tête et afficha un sourire nais.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient deux maintenant ! Je sais pas si je m'y ferai à ça ahahah !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller et moi il fallait que je parte. Et comme on s'est toujours bien entendu et que ça nous arangeait, autant essayer …

_S'exclama la jeune femme en haussant les épaules._

- Mais il pouvait très bien venir habiter à la maison aussi ! _Rétorqua subitement Chichi._

- Et où est-ce que tu les aurais mis ? On aurait pas eut de place de toute façon !

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as raison._ Hm..._ Je sais pas si je me ferai à l'idée que tu sois plus là… soupira Chichi.

- Maman, c'est pas comme si je partais vivre à l'autre bout de la terre et qu'on ne se verrait plus jamais…

- Oh bah, le Japon et l'Amérique, c'est assez loin quand même !

_Fit remarquer Son Gohan en essuyant ses lunettes avec un petit bout de chiffon._

- Je fais ça pour mon travail, je n'avais pas le choix de…

- Tu aurais très bien pu utiliser le vol ou la téléportation pour te rendre à ton travail, non ? Répliqua Son Goku.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Demanda Son Goten intrigué.

- Oui, bien sûr que j'aurais pu le faire mais… j'avais aussi besoin de changer d'air, de paysage, de voir un peu autre chose. Répondit Maëllyss un peu agacée.

- Oui je comprends, c'est normal ! Termina Son Goku en souriant.

_Soudain on entendit une voiture arrive et se parker devant la maison puis deux personnes sortirent de la voiture. C'était Ryou et Bakura._

- C'est nous, désolé pour le… Commença Ryô en entrant dans la maison.

- Ah bah vous voilà c'est pas trop tôt ! vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Vous comptiez nous laisser tout le travail à faire ? S'exclama Maëllyss en plissant les yeux.

- ça va, on a eut des embouteillages, c'est quand même pas notre faute. Répliqua sèchement Bakura.

- Hm… bon, bah puisque vous êtes enfin là, vous allez avoir l'imense joie de déballer les affaires, comme ça !

_Les deux nouveaux venus se jetèrent un regard pexplexe._

- T'es vraiment sûre de vouloir eménager avec elle ? Chuchota Bakura à l'adresse de Ryô en grimaçant.

- Malheureusement je crois qu'on ne peut plus faire demi-tour…

- Bon vous venez oui ou non ? Vous allez pas rester plantés là ! S'exclama Maëllyss qui commençait à perdre patience.

_Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard puis entrèrent à leur tour dans la maison. Tous commencèrent à déballer les affaires lorsque Maëllyss s'arrêta net et regarda le jumeau de son cousin._

- ça va tu ne fatigue pas trop ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en le regardant fixement.

- Non pour l'instant ça va !

- Tu comptes rester assis sur cette chaise encore longtemps avant de te décider à faire quelque chose ?

- Aussi longtemps pour voir combien de temps vous mettrez pour tout ranger.

_La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir puis posa ls service qu'elle avait en main et se dirigea vers lui, lui prit la main et le força à se lever._

- Tu viens nous aider. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se tape tout le travail et que tu te la coule douce en nous regardant faire, aller hop !

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, sinon elle va pas te lâcher ! S'exclama Ryou en regardant Bakura.

_« T'inquiète pas, je sais très bien comment elle fonctionne… » Pensa Bakura en plissant les yeux._

_Et le rangement repris de plus belle. Enfin, après plusieurs heures à monter les meubles et déballer les cartons et à ranger tout ce qui s'y trouvait, les deux jeunes hommes s'affalèrent sur le canapé poussant des soupir de soulagement. Les parents et les frères de Maëllyss étant rentrés, ils étaient enfin seuls chez eux._

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi crevant un eménagement… Annonça Bakura en poussant un soupir.

- Moi j'ai le dos en compote… Se plaignit Ryô en grimaçant tout en se massan le bas du dos.

- Non mais vous avez fini de vous plaindre ? Soyez encore heureux que mes parents et mes frères soient venus nous filer un coup de main car on aurait loin d'avoir terminé, là. Leur fit remarquer Maëllyss.

- Heureusement qu'ils ont une grande force et qu'ils ont pu monter les gros meubles, parce que je sais pas comment on aurait fait… S'exclama Bakura.

- C'est vrai que si on aurait compté sur votre force légendaire, on serait pas sortit de l'auberge… Répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

- Au fait Lylyss, ça te dérange si demain j'invite quelque un de mes amis à la maison ? Demanda précipitamment Ryô.

- Me dis pas que tu veux inviter cette bande d'idiots ! Pesta Bakura.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Ce sont mes amis et personne ne te force à rester. S'emporta Ryô.

- Hm, j'espère bien ! rien que voir leur tête, ça me donne la nausée…

- Eh bien… pourquoi pas. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvéniens … » Termina Maëllyss en souriant.

- Et comme ça tu connaitras un peu plus de monde, vu que tu vas rester ici pour un bon bout de temps, autant te faire des amis ! Enchaina Ryô visiblement ravi de la réponse de sa cousine.

- Je préviens, si l'autre grand blondinet aux yeux violets est là aussi, je fais un malheur ! Ragea Bakura.

- ça je ne sais pas s'il viendra ou pas mais on verra bien ! Et comme dis, tu n'es pas olbigé d'être là… S'exclama Ryô.

- Pff, je ne comptais pas rester de toute manière !

- Je pense que ça ne me fera pas de mal de connaître d'autres personnes ! Intervint Maëllyss l'air songeuse.

- Crois-moi que tu vas vite déchanter quand tu les aura vus… enchaina Bakura en grimaçant.

- Je me laisse le soin d'en juger par moi-même, hm !

_La jeune femme s'étira un peu puis se leva de l'autre canapé où elle était assise._

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais mi je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée ! bonne nuit vous deux, pas de bêtises !

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme bailla puis monta les marches d'escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, marcha quelques pas dans le couloir puis franchit le seuil de sa chambre et ferma la porte. __Se massant le visage, elle s'approcha de son lit. Celui-ci était encore encombré par pelins de vêtements et d'objets en tout genre. C'est alors qu'avec un geste de la peine à peine visible, elle fit léviter les affaires qui se trouvaient sur son lit et les fit atterrir une commode qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Ceci fait, elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil..._

* * *

_** Au milieu de la nuit… **_

_« Aahaha ! tu n'as plus de force, plus de pouvoirs, tu es à ma mercie ! » _

_« N… non… »_

_« Zork, Laisse-la en dehors de ça ! Meylissya sauve-toi ! »_

_« … »_

_« Ah, c'est fini ! plus rien ne peut la sauver désormais. Même pas toi, Pharaon ! »_

_« Meylissya, ne reste pas là, sauve-toi ! »_

_« Adieu ! »_

_« Meilyssa, NON ! »_

- NONNNNNNNNNNNN !

_Un hurlement strident retentit dans toute la maison. Maëllyss ouvrit vivement les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur son lit le front trempé de sueur. La respiration haletante, elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son front tentant de calmer les tremblements qui submergaient son corps. Soudain une migraine suivit d'un mal de ventre atroce s'emparèrent d'elle. La douleur était si forte qu'elle lui broyait les entrailles._

_Voyant tout tourner autour d'elle, la jeune femme se coucha et se mit sur le côté, une main posée sur son ventre. Petit à petit, sa respiration redevint normal et la douleur se calma peu à peu puis des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici la suite de la fic ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_ .. Une semaine plus tard .. _

_- Bakura, Bakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous on va être en retard ! S'écria Maëllyss en bas des marches d'escaliers._

- Oui c'est bon j'arrive, pas la peine de gueuler !

- Moi je suis prêt, on peut y aller. Annonça Ryô.

_Le trio sortit de la maison et embarquèrent dans la voiture de Maëllyss, direction : Le musée de Domino ville là où avait lieu la fameuse exposition sur l'Egypte ancienne._

- Tss, il fait beau et on va rester enfermés toute la journée dans ce foutu musée…

- Bon monsieur grognon, t'as pas bientôt finit de faire la tête ? S'exclama Maëllyss.

- Si t'es pas contente c'est le même prix. Et je comprend pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument aller à cette exposition, t'en a déjà vue des tonnes et elles se ressemblent toutes…

_Après une demi-heure de voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin au musée. Maëllyss parka la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour aller payer les entrées et commencèrent la visite de l'exposition. Et bien que Maëllyss et Ryô n'étaient pas à leur première exposition ils étaient toujours aussi émerveillés devant l'histoire et les fabuleux trésors qui renfermaient ce pays._

_Mais visiblement Bakura ne voyait pas les choses du même œil et s'ennuyait même à mourir… Mais malheureusement pour lui, les deux autres étaient trop bien partit sur leur lancée pour partir déjà. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience et se traina en lui suivant._

- Pff, quelle perte de temps ! ça fait à peine une demi heure qu'on est ici et j'en ai déjà marre… grogna-t-il.

- Si tu continues à ronchonner, je t'enferme dans un sarcophage et je te jette à la mer ! Quoique non, tu risques d'effrayer les poissons…

- Hey, regardez qui est là-bas ! S'exclama Ryô.

Bakura et Maëllyss tournèrent la tête à l'endroit qu'indiquait Ryô. Mais lorsqu'il vit Yugi et Atem au loin, Bakura grogna de plus belle.

- Ah non j'y crois pas… il est là aussi… Je sens que ça va être une longue journée !

Maëllyss et Ryô sourirent et se dirigèrent vers Yugi et Atem.

- Décidément, il faut toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin ! Pesta Bakura à l'adresse d'Atem.

- Je peux te retourner la réflexion, pilleur de tombes…

- Comme si c'était pas assez suffisant que ma journée soit gâchée en venant ici, il fallait que tu viennes aussi ! Tu aurais pu choisir un autre jour…

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, alors vous êtes aussi venus voir l'exposition ? S'étonna Yugi pour mettre fin à la « confrontation. »

- A ton avis ? Répliqua Bakura en croisant les bras.

- Bakura, tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être aimable ! Ou du moins faire semblant ! Rétorqua Maëllyss en le dévisageant.

- Aimable ? Et puis quoi encore ?

La jeune femme secouant la tête en soupirant d'exaspération. Le petit groupe s'apprêta à continuer la visite ensemble quand soudain une voix masculine les interpella au loin.

- Hey Yugi, Pharaon !

Les dénommés se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme au teint basané s'avancer vers eux.

- Eh mais c'est Marek ! Salut, je ne pensais pas te voir ici, alors comment ça va ?

- Très bien ! Shizu organise les expositions et comme j'avais rien à faire, je me suis dit que j'allais l'accompagner et vous quoi de neuf ?

- Ah enfin un peu de distraction, c'est pas trop tôt… Nota Bakura en souriant.

- Bakura, je vois que tu n'as pas changé !

- Hm…

- Et bien comme on savait qu'il y avait une exposition sur l'Egypte, on s'est dit qu'il ne fallait pas la manquer, donc nous voilà ! Au fait, je te présente, Maëllyss, c'est la cousine de Bakura ! Expliqua Yugi en souriant.

- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cousine, je suis enchanté de te connaître, je m'appelle Marek !

- Moi de même !

La jeune femme lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne mais à cet instant précis, il se passa exactement la même chose que la rencontre avec Atem. A peine leur main s'était effleurée qu'un courant d'énergie les traversa et les électrocutèrent. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tous deux sursautèrent et reculèrent d'un pas vif tandis que Yugi et les autres affichaient un air stupéfait

- Bah Décidément… s'exclama la jeune femme confuse. Je suis désolée…

- T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave !

- Bon on fait quoi ? On reste plantés ici comme des piquets ou on se décide à bouger ? J'ai pas envie de prendre racine ici ! S'exclama Bakura agaçé.

- On peut aller voir ma sœur si vous voulez, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous revoir. Proposa Marek.

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Marek conduisit le petit groupe un peu plus loin jusqu'à une table où se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus._

- Yugi, Pharaon, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama la jeune femme en leur souriant.

- Le plaisir est partagé ! Répondit Atem.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a organisé cette exposition ? Demanda Yugi.

- Oui c'est bien moi ! Et je suis contente de voir à quel point il y a autant de monde qui vient et…

_Elle s'interrompit en voyant Maëllyss puis lui adressa un petit sourire. Sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit._

- Décidément on ne se quitte plus ! Lança Maëllyss avec un petit sourire.

- En effet, et je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir ! j'espère que cette exposition vous plait jusqu'à présent.

- Oui tout à fait, je vous remercie !

- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es passionnée de l'Egypte ancienne Maëllyss ? Questionna Yugi intrigué.

- Oui, j'ai toujours adoré ce pays et j'y ai même fait une partie de mes études.

Yugi, Atem, Shizu et Marek écarquillèrent les yeux, visiblement très surpris de la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Tu as fait tes études en Egypte ? S'étonna Marek.

- Oui, pendant 4 ans.

- Et quel genre d'études as-tu faites là-bas ? Demanda Yugi intéressé.

- Et bien…

_Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un panneau qui était tombé par terre. Maëllyss se retourna vivement et ne fut pas surprise de voir que Bakura était à l'origine de ce raffut._

- Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! Si on ne te surveille pas pendant deux minutes, tu fais n'importe quoi ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas pressé et le fusilla du regard puis ramassa le panneau.

- C'est pas parce que t'as pas envie d'être là que tu dois tout saccager !

_Marek s'approcha de sa sœur en regardant d'air exaspéré le comportement de Bakura._

- C'est elle… Lui chuchota Shizu.

- Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire que…

Shizu acquiesça d'un signe de tête et poursuivit.

- C'est le destin qui l'a conduite jusqu'ici…

- Mais es-tu sûre que c'est bien elle ?

- Cela ne fait aucune et… Il est temps à présent qu'elle sache pourquoi on l'a faite venir ici.

- Maintenant ? C'est un peu tôt non ? Enfin je veux dire, ne crois-tu pas qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu avant de tout lui dire? Ce n'est pas rien ce qu'on s'apprête à lui révéler…

- Je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut le lui dire. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour tout le monde… et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu.

. … Du côté de Bakura et Maëllyss. …

- Non mais attends, tu le met n'importe comment ! Râla Maëllyss en essayant de redresser le panneau.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas remettre un panneau correctement… Répliqua sèchement Bakura.

- Eh oh, si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de le tomber on en serait pas là ! En plus tu as tout bousillé les choses qu'il y avait dessus…

- Exprès… Moi j'ai fait exprès ?

- Parfaitement. Et ne prends pas cet air surpris, je te prie parce…

_Elle se tût lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la pièce était quasi déserte. Comme si tout le monde s'était volatilisé comme par magie…_

- Bah, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passé ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- En fait, ils sont tous partis au premier et deuxième étage ! Mais j'aurai quelque chose à vous montrer qui je pense, va beaucoup vous intéresser… Expliqua Shizu.

- Elle n'est pas intéressée ! Coupa subitement Bakura.

- Mais t'a finit ! Quelque chose ? Et… de quoi s'agit-il ? S'intéressa Maëllyss.

- Oublie, c'est rien d'intéressant ! Répliqua Bakura.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Questionna Ryô à l'adresse de son « jumeau. »

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais encore ce que je veux ! Alors ne te mêle pas de ça, compris. Enchaina froidement Maëllyss.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, mais je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt de venir voir ce que je veux vous montrer… Renchérit Shizu qui visiblement ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

_« Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez lui montrer. Je l'ai déjà perdue à cause de ça une première fois et il est hors de question que cela recommence… » Pensa Bakura en plissant les yeux._

- Dans mon intérêt ? Bon et bien dans ce cas… je vous suis ! Termina Maëllyss en regardant Shizu.

- A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, Lylyss ! Répliqua Bakura.

_La jeune femme soupira et pris une grande inspiration._

- Je serai bien restée à écouter tes divagations mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont de si important à me montrer. Et je saurai très bien me défendre s'il le faut…

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers Shizu et Marek. Bakura voulu s'approcher mas il fut retenu par des gardes qui l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre… Déclara Shizu.

Maëllyss inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et suivit Shizu qui la conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'une grande salle qui se trouvait au sous-sol du musée.

- Maëllyss, crois-tu en la destinée ?

- Cela dépend… pourquoi cette question ?

- Sais-tu que les Egyptiens de l'antiquité pensaient que le chemin que nous avions à parcourir était déjà tout tracé car l'histoire se répète sans fin à travers les siècles et jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

- Oui, je suis au courant… mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec ce que tu as à me montrer ?

- Chaque chose en sont temps ! Maintenant dis-moi, crois-tu en la vie antérieure ?

- Cela me semble difficile de ne pas à y croire…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Disons que j'y crois, tout simplement !

- Bien, maintenant suis-moi. Je vais te révéler ce pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

Maëllyss s'exécuta et entra la première dans la pièce suivit de près par Shizu. Tout à coup les lumières s'allumèrent révélant des stèles accrochées aux murs.

- ça alors ! Ce sont les mêmes monstres que les cartes de Duel de monstres…

- En effet. Le duel de monstre est un jeu don l'origine remonte à plus de 5000 ans. Il était pratiqué par les Egyptiens de l'Antiquité qui faisaient appel à ces monstres pour combattre afin de gagner le pouvoir.

- Malheureusement à travers les siècles, des sorciers malfaisants apprirent à contrôler ces monstres et les firent sortir de la pierre dans lesquelles ils avaient été enfermés. Grace à leur armée de monstres puissants, ils savaient que personne ne pourrait leur résister, c'est ainsi qu'ils trahirent le Pharaon et qu'ils se retournèrent contre lui.

Mais il réussi à vaincre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de détruire le monde et par mesure de sécurité, effaça ses souvenir et scella son esprit dans un objet antique appelé « puzzle du millénium » Et 5000 ans plus tard, un jeune garçon du nom de Yugi réussi à rassembler les pièces du puzzle et se fut la renaissance du Pharaon. Dès lors leur destin était lié et ils étaient appelés à sauver une nouvelle fois le monde contre la destruction.

Et bien que le périple fut très long, ils parvenir et la paix fut rétablie dans le monde.

- Attends, tu as bien dit, Yugi ? Mais Yugi, Yugi Mutô ? Le Yugi Mutô qui était là avant ? Demanda précipitamment Maëllyss surprise.

- En effet !

- Je vois…

_Machinalement, elle tourna la tête et aperçut un autre bas-relief qui représentait le Pharaon de profil face à un autre jeune homme. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata que le Pharaon en question ressemblait traits pour traits à Yugi. Non ! Ce n'était pas Yugi. C'était… Atem ?_

- ça alors ! Mais c'est… c'est Atem !

- C'est bien lui !

- Alors c'est lui le puissant Pharaon qui a sauvé le monde, il y a de cela 5000 ans ?

- En effet…

_Maëllyss resta les yeux écarquillés devant le portrait d'Atem._

_« Tout s'explique à présent… je me disais bien que cette aura n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant et que ce n'était pas possible qu'un simple terrien puisse dégager une telle énergie. Je comprends maintenant… » Pensa la jeune femme._

- Suite à cela à tous ces périples, le Pharaon pu enfin retrouver sa mémoire et retourna dans le monde des esprits pour que son esprit puisse enfin reposer en paix mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas… Expliqua Shizu.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'il lui avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il ressentait comme une sorte de vide qu'il ne pouvait combler…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ?

- Son épouse !

_Maëllyss fronça les sourcils._

- Son épouse ?

- Oui. Personne ne connaît vraiment la raison de sa mort, mais tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle est morte durant la bataille…

- Mais si elle est morte et que lui a finit par rejoindre le monde des esprits, il a bien du la revoir non ? Ah moins que… qu'elle n'ait été autre part et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas vu…

- Oui en quelque sorte. Seulement, il n'a pas sus tout de suite que c'était elle, se dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler.

- Comment ça se fait ? Il avait bien recouvert la mémoire, non ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu d'elle avant ?

- Quand il a sauvé le monde, il n'a pas seulement scellé son esprit dans le Puzzle du Millénium, mais il a aussi effacé ses souvenirs. C'est pour cela que quand il était dans notre époque et qu'il partageait le corps de Yugi, il ne souvenait de rien, c'est pour cela qu'après avoir vaincu les forces maléfiques qui menaçaient notre planète, il partit en Egypte à la découverte de sa mémoire.

- Je comprend mieux… Et visiblement il n'a pas recouvert toute sa mémoire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas souvenu tout de suite qu'il avait une femme et que c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait cette sensation de manque et de vide… mais une chose m'échappe, si elle n'était pas là-bas, où était-elle ?

- Et bien à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a sus qu'elle se trouvait en réalité dans notre monde. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est revenu sur terre pour la voir et retrouver leur passé. Et c'est seulement après cela que son âme pourra retrouver le repos éternel…

- Quelle histoire, le pauvre… Mais est-ce qu'il l'a retrouvée ou… parce que la planète est vaste quand même, c'est pas si facile que ça de retrouver quelqu'un…

- Oui. Cela a mis du temps, mais après de nombreuses recherches nous l'avons enfin retrouvée !

- Tant mieux alors... mais bon, tout ça est bien joli, bien romantique, mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi et ce que tu as à me montrer ?

- Il se trouve qu'après de longues recherches acharnées, nous avons pu trouver des gravures représentant le Pharaon et son épouse, je suis sûre que tu les trouveras très intéressantes et je peux t'assurer qu'après ça, tu ne verras plus la vie de la même façon…

La jeune femme fit signe à Maëllyss de la suivre un peu plus loin dans la salle puis s'arrêta devant un bas-relief.

- Les voici. Voici le Pharaon et son épouse !

_Maëllyss fixa Shizu décontenancée puis porta son regard sur les gravures. Et là, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit que la femme représentée sur le bas relief, c'était… elle !_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite de l'histoire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Maëllyss resta figée sur place à regarder le bas-relief les yeux grands écarquillés, frappée de stupeur. Elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, c'était comme si celle-ci aussi était figée et que les mots restaient coincés en travers de sa gorge. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle pu enfin reparler._

_Elle se tourna vers Shizu et la regarda._

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est vraiment, de très mauvais goût ! Tu insinues que je serais cette femme ? C'est complètement absurde et impossible…

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est loin d'être un plaisanterie… et je n'insinues rien, la réalité est là, devant toi. Penses-tu que cela soit aussi impossible que tu le croies ?

- Oui je le pense ! Je m'appelle Maëllyss Son, je suis la fille de Son Goku qui est mon père et Chichi qui est ma mère. J'ai également deux frères. J'ai fait mes études normalement, maintenant je travaille dans le management et la communication et j'ai toujours eut une vie paisible, enfin… oui bon d'accord, ma vie n'a jamais été si paisible que ça pour plusieurs raisons mais passons. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, ce que vous croyez, enfin peu importe. Je ne suis de loin pas une ancienne reine d'Egypte…

- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix de te prouver le contraire et que je te dis la vérité !

- Et comment comptes-tu me prouver ça ?

- Grâce au pouvoir de mon collier du Millénium que je porte.

- Tu possèdes aussi un objet du Millénium ?

- En effet, et il me permet de voir dans le futur mais également dans le passé. Et je pense que ce petit voyage à t'aideras à y voir plus clair…

_Maëllyss se mordit la lèvre et fut éblouie par une lumière aveuglante qui émanait du collier. Soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être projetée dans un autre monde. Elle flottait dans l'air et regarda ce qui se passait ce qui se passait en bas. Tout à coup elle aperçut au loin Atem vêtu de ses vêtements royaux s'avancer lentement vers une jeune femme en souriant. Celle-ci sourit à et s'approcha à son tour de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui descendaient au milieu de la poitrine, ses yeux étaient teinté d'un vert clair profond, presque jaune et était vêtu d'une tunique légère qui laissait paraître sa fine silhouette et ses formes discrètes._

_- Atem…_

_Le jeune Pharaon prit la main de son épouse et y l'embrassa délicatement._

_- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait…_

_Elle s'interrompit et baissa légèrement les yeux._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, cela n'est pas ta faute !_

_- Peut-être mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris d'agir de la sorte…_

_Elle eut à peine le temps de continuer sa phrase, que le jeune souverain avait déjà approché ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser doucement._

_- Ne te tourmente pas pour cela, veux-tu ? Et allons plutôt profiter de l'air du jardin !_

_- Je vais essayer…_

_Une lumière aveuglante aspira Maëllyss et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le présent. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle resta clouée au sol les yeux dans le vide, comme tétanisée. Ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait être vrai. Non ce n'était pas elle, c'était impossible… pourtant cette jeune femme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. _

_Et ce nom… ce nom elle l'avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises dans ses rêves et il lui semblait si familier… Non, elle était entrain de délirer ce n'était pas possible autrement. La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête en fermant les yeux et en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel, et pourtant quelque chose tout au fond d'elle lui disait le contraire…_

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve…

- Comment ?

- … Je… j'ai souvent fait des rêves étranges... et des cauchemars aussi. Et j'entendais ce nom en permanence : Meylissya. Alors ce n'étaient pas des rêves mais… des visions du passé…

- En effet !

- Mais qui est cette Meylissya alors ?

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse à présent…

- M… moi ?

- Oui, c'était le nom que tu portais à l'époque où tu régnais aux côtés du Pharaon.

_Maëllyss joignit ses deux mains ensemble contre ses lèvres et baissa un peu la tête. Autant toutes ces choses don elle avait rêvé devenaient de plus en plus claires. Autant toutes ces choses la mettaient dans un malaise profond. _

- Vois-tu, autant j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire à tout ce que tu m'as dit, autant plus j'y pense et je sens au fond de moi que tout ça est vrai. Pourtant, je ne me souviens de rien, je n'ai aucun souvenir de… ma vie passé…

- Peut-être que tu ne toi tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais ton subconscient lui s'en souvient. Sinon tu n'aurais certainement pas fait tous ces rêves…

- Et moi qui croyais me connaître, je menais ma petite vie sans réellement savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Et maintenant tout ça me tombe sur le coin de la figure. Ça fait un peu effet comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête ou alors lorsqu'on a été longtemps dans une bulle et que tout à coup celle-ci se perce et on voit que tout a changé autour de soi sauf nous et qu'on se retrouve complètement démunit face à ça. C'est une sensation vraiment troublante et déstabilisante…

- Je comprends que cela soit dur d'intégrer tout ça alors que jusqu'à maintenant, ta vie semblait réglée comme du papier à musique. Mais, il te faudra l'accepter et en tenir compte.

- Ais-je vraiment le choix ?... Avec tout ce que tu m'a dit, ce que j'ai vu et entendu, je crois que non. Et c'est bien ça le problème, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me faire à tout ça en tenant également compte de ma vie présente…

- C'est sûr que ça ne sera pas facile au début, mais tu verras, tu t'y feras. Et ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es encore sur terre. C'est probablement pour accomplir quelque chose que tu n'as pu faire à l'époque.

- Mais quelle chose ?

- Malheureusement je ne sais pas, tu vas devoir le trouver par toi-même.

- Hm, me voilà bien avancée… et quelle est la prochaine étape ?

- Je pense que tu peux également répondre à cette question, Maëllyss.

- Je vais devoir lui parler…

- Oui !

- Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne me souviens de rien et… tout cela me rend horriblement mal à l'aise ! je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui parler…

- Si tu veux pouvoir percer les mystères qui entourent ton passé, il te faudra lui parler. Et par la suite, sûrement qu'il te faudra aller voir de plus près tout ceci en faisant un voyage dans ton passé pour mieux comprendre…

- Hm… les voyages temporels ne sont jamais très sûrs, ils peuvent parfois s'avérer très dangereux. Ce n'est pas bon de trop s'y aventurer. De plus... je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir éclaircir tous ces mystères… même si je sens au fond de moi que c'est important. Ma vie a déjà changé depuis cet instant où je suis entrée dans cette pièce, j'ai peur que, que si je fais un quelconque voyage, changera tout radicalement…

- Je comprends. Cependant… je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt et pour notre intérêt à tous, que tu ailles lui parler et que tu découvres quelle était ta vie autrefois. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais je sens que c'est d'une importance capitale que tu le fasses.

- Mais à chaque fois que je me trouve avec lui, je sens comme un malaise… j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se resserre et…

- Sans doute car beaucoup de choses sont restées en suspend. Raison de plus pour lui parler. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne va pas te manger après tout.

- Tu as sans doute raison… bon, je vais rentrer il se fait tard. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça et… je verrai bien !

- Je te raccompagne !

_Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce. Mais avant de se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée, Shizu s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et tourna la tête vers Maëllyss._

- Au fait, il y a une autre chose que j'aimerai savoir, enfin si tu me le permet bien entendu…

- Je t'écoute !

- Quel genre d'études as-tu faites en Egypte ?

_La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et pris une inspiration avant de répondre._

- Des études de magie, je suis… je suis une sorcière… mais il faut que ça reste entre nous, les gens ne sont pas sensé savoir ce secret…

- Je comprend et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien !

_Puis elles montèrent en direction du rez-de-chaussée et retrouvèrent Marek, Ryou et Bakura qui attendaient patiemment sur un banc._

- C'est pas trop tôt ! ça fait une heure qu'on poireaute ici ! Pesta le jeune homme.

- Bah, vous êtes pas partit ? Vous auriez pu rentrer à la maison… répondit Maëllyss

- Non on t'attendait, on allait quand même pas partir sans toi. Ça va ? S'exclama Ryou

- … Euh… plus ou moins, oui…

- Plus ou moins ? Répéta Bakura.

_Il regarda Shizu en plissant les yeux. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien du tout, on a juste parlé… répondit Shizu.

- Juste parlé… Et on peut savoir de quoi ?

_Shizu et Marek s'apprêtèrent à dire quelque chose mais furent coupé par Maëllyss._

- Je préfère pas qu'on en parle, là j'ai ma dose !

- Toi tu sais très bien de quoi elles ont parlé, alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ?

- Oui fin c'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa de faire des cachoteries… fit remarquer Ryou.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas te le dire ! Et c'est pas à moi de te le dire de toute façon, alors… répliqua Marek d'un ton calme.

- Alors Lylyss ? Enchaina Bakura.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant…

- Bon alors après !

- C'est ça, ouais… bon vous m'excuserez mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air là. Shizu, merci. Marek, à bientôt !

_Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et s'en alla. Bakura la regarda en croisant les bras en poussant un petit grognement_

- Bon alors, à la prochaine ! Lylyss, attends-nous ! S'écria Ryou.

_Et il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre sa cousine tandis que Bakura resta sur place les bras croisés. Puis il se retourna vers Shizu et Marek._

* * *

- Je sais très bien ce que vous manigancez. Et croyez-moi que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Dit-il en fusillant du regard les deux jeunes gens.

_Puis il s'en alla à son tour laissant Marek et sa sœur quasi seuls dans le grand hall. Ceux-ci se lancèrent un regard surpris._

- Il n'a pas l'air content… Nota Shizu.

- On dirait bien ! Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, il se comporte d'une façon très bizarre. Surtout envers Meylissya euh Maëllyss… Il est encore plus bizarre que quand je l'ai connu au tournoi de Bataille ville… Tu crois qu'il aurait un lien avec elle ?

- Possible, mais nous allons devoir trouver quel est son rôle à jouer, sinon cela risque bien de créer quelques problèmes…

- En effet… et comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ?

- Disons que… je m'attendais à pire. Mais elle est encore sous le choc. Il va donc sûrement lui falloir encore un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cela se fera rapidement car j'ai un mauvais pré sentiment…

- Hm…

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai des tonnes de papier à remplir et je dois tout vérifier pour demain. Toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Oh je pense que je vais aller me promener un peu.

- Très bien, alors je te laisse. A toute à l'heure !

_Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla à son tour laissant Marek seul dans le couloir. Et comme celui-ci n'avait rien à faire de particulier, il décida d'aller faire un petit tour en ville histoire de s'aérer l'esprit. _

_Mais lorsqu'il voulu se mettre en route, il fut tout à coup pris d'une migraine monstrueuse qui l'obligea à s'arrêter. Cette douleur était si intense qu'il dû s'appuyer sur un des piliers du hall pour essayer de calmer la douleur. _

« Ah mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… »

_Ses membres se mirent à trembler de plus en plus, ses jambes commencèrent à vaciller et des sueurs froides envahirent tout son corps. Soudain, il eut comme une impression de déjà vu. Il avait déjà ressentit cette douleur insupportable au paravent et selon ses souvenirs, cela n'avait rien annoncé de bon… il serra les poings et ferma les yeux afin de se canalyser._

« Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer... non ! il ne faut pas que ça recommence ! » AHHHH !

_Une lumière verte aveuglante jaillis du corps du jeune homme qui tomba à genoux par terre essoufflé… Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva enfin et pris une grande inspiration en s'appuyant à nouveau à un des piliers. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de son front. Il rouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la douleur s'était enfin estompée…_

- Ouf j'ai eus chaud…

- Ahahah ! Oh tu crois ça ? Regarde bien !

_A cet instant, l'Egyptien ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes et un frisson glacial il parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il reconnu qui avait parlé. Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles. Elle était grave, puissante et inquiétante. Mais surtout, ne présageait rien de bon…_

- Derrière toi !

_Marek ravala sa salive et lentement, se retourna pour faire face à cette voix et se figea sur place lorsqu'il vit à qui elle appartenait. La personnalité maléfique avait fait à nouveau son apparition… le jeune homme le regarda fixement comme tétanisé par la peur._

- Alors ? Content de me voir ? Ahaha !

- C'est impossible ! Co… comment as-tu ? Comment as-tu fait pour ... je croyais que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt …

_Yami-Marek se retourna et fixa la porte d'entrée. Là, un sourire machiavélique déforma son visage._

« Meylissya, douce Meylissya… Tu peux toujours essayer de retrouver ton passé, mais cela ne changera rien au destin que je te réserve… et sois en sûre que cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas… » Pensa t-il un rictus aux lèvres…

* * *

**TO BE ****COTINUED...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^**


End file.
